<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writings Out Of My Comfort Zone by DeathRae83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644160">Writings Out Of My Comfort Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRae83/pseuds/DeathRae83'>DeathRae83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Male Solo, Platonic Relationships, Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRae83/pseuds/DeathRae83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my work! Basically I'm trying to write more things out of my comfort zone. Some chapters may be short where as some may be longer. I'll add more warnings, tags, and characters as I add more chapters to which they apply. Hope you stick around!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surpises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Slight mention of blood (nothing gory).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus didn't know when the feelings started. Maybe it was when Patton made cookies for him one afternoon. Maybe it was when Patton gave him that octopus stuffed animal for his birthday. Whatever it was, it gave him these fuzzy feelings, and he couldn't make them go away</p><p>Everyday he tried to think of things he could do to show his appreciation and maybe his feelings for Patton, but every idea he had he shot down. Patton's morality, of course he wouldn't like a dead rat. He's Thomas' emotion, of course he wouldn't want a story about gore and violence.</p><p>What could he do for Patton, that Patton would like? Remus decided he was going to have to actually use his brain.</p><p>After a couple hours of random sketching and notes and brainstorming, he finally got a valid idea. After getting no other ideas he decided to go with it.</p><p>He walked through The Imagination, gathering everything he needed. It had to be perfect. Patton deserved perfection.</p><p>Remus walked up to Patton the next day, hands behind his back, blushing.</p><p>“Um, hi Patton.” Remus said, his tone unsure and nervous.</p><p>“Oh, hi Remus! What's up?” Patton asked. He definitely wasn't expecting to see Remus today. They didn't spend too much time together. He should probably work on that actually. He made a mental note.</p><p>“I w-wanted to give you something. Because I really appreciate you and junk.” Remus said, looking down.</p><p>“Oh kiddo, you don't have to do that!” Patton said, smiling softly.</p><p>“But I wanted to!” He said, looking up quickly. “So uh, here.” He says and holds out the blue roses he was clutching tightly, causing blood to drip from his hands onto the floor due to the thorns. 'What?! Blood?! Shit, he's going to run away!' Remus cursed in his mind.</p><p>However, to his surprise, Patton gasped and smiled wider.</p><p>“Remus! I love them! Where did you get them? I've never seen blue roses before!” Patton said, looking at the roses in wonder.</p><p>“I uh, I conjured them up in The Imagination just for you.” He said and blushed. He could swear he saw a pink dust appear on Patton's cheeks as well. Patton carefully took the flowers from Remus' hands. “I'm gonna put these in a vase and then take care of your hands, okay?” Patton asked.</p><p>Remus, who was still in shock of Patton's positive response to the gift, just nodded his head, staring at Patton with love-struck eyes.</p><p>As Patton took care of the little cuts and pricks in Remus' hands, Remus told Patton about his, more tame, ideas and stories he's thought of. Patton smiled through all of it, and even laughed at a few of Remus' lewd puns.</p><p>“Now to make sure they'll be all better.” Patton said, referring to Remus' hands. He took them in his own hands and gave each one a kiss.</p><p>Remus felt all his blood rush surprisingly to hi,face instead of his dick.</p><p>“Let me know if you want to hang out sometime Remus. It would be great to get to know you better.” Patton said, and picked up the vase of roses, walking into this room; leaving Remus alone with his thoughts.</p><p>“Okay, I didn't tell Patton I like him, but I think I'm on the right track.” Remus said to himself. “Love is confusing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changing Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil always hated Remus. It was no secret. He outright said he used to really unsettle him. That he thought he was a horrible illness. The duke didn't really care what Virgil thought of him. He enjoyed messing with him.</p><p>However, recently, Virgil had been thinking about the duke in a different way; a bad way; a sexual way.</p><p>At first, Virgil pushed the thought away, but just like an intrusive thought, it worked it's way back into his brain every time.</p><p>He couldn't stop imagining it. Remus pinning him beneath him. His breath on his neck. His long tentacles wrapping around his...</p><p>'Virgil! Stop it!' He mentally yelled at him self, giving his face a couple hard taps to pull himself out of his daydreaming. Too late though, he had a little, well rather large, problem.</p><p>He sighed loudly and thought about his options. His door was locked, as always, and his walls weren't soundproof, but you still couldn't hear very well from the other side of the walls. Maybe Virgil could quickly work this out.</p><p>He sits up and slips off his jacket, then unzips his jeans quickly and frees his already aching cock. As he shimmies his pants down to around his thighs he shoves his shirt in his mouth to both to keep it out of the way and to muffle any noises he makes.</p><p>He reaches into his nightstand drawer and takes out the tube of lube he keeps in instances like this, and applies some to his hand before lubing up his cock.</p><p>He sighs one more time before beginning to stroke himself. Slowly at first, but increasing in speed by the second. Muffled moans escape him.</p><p>He closes his eyes and imagines Remus is riding him. Virgil loses himself and his shirt falls out of his mouth rather quickly. </p><p>“R-Remus.... fuck..shit Remus please, faster.” He moans out weakly as his wrist goes faster.</p><p>“Oh god please... need you.” He imagines Remus' tentacles appearing around him.</p><p>Just as one is about to slide into his hole, Virgil comes with a strangled whimper and the picture in his head fades.</p><p>As he tries to regain his breath he looks down at his mess in disgust. </p><p>“I'm fucking pathetic.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Bruised Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Mention of rape and sexual abuse.</p><p>Other Notes: Human AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton stumbled into the apartment, bruises covering many parts of his body. He was wearing skimpy clothes with a wad of cash in his pocket. It was late, almost 3 am, so Patton was sure his roommate, Janus, was asleep since had work the next morning.</p><p>Unfortunately Patton didn't know that Janus' shift was canceled, and was waiting for him in the living room.</p><p>“Patton, what were you doing out?” Janus asks as Patton was attempting to sneak off to his room.</p><p>“I... I went to get groceries..” Patton said.</p><p>“Patton you know how easy it is for me to tell a lie. Plus that one wasn't even good, it's 3 in the morning, all the stores are closed.” Janus says, disappointed.</p><p>“I-I was just... um...” Patton struggles to think of an excuse.</p><p>“Patton, I've been noticing you've been going out every night; and look at your clothes! You never wear anything like that!” Janus said, referring to the clothes Patton was wearing, “and... wait..” Janus walked closer to Patton, “...do you have a black eye? How did you get hurt? Is your lip bleeding? What happened? Come on.” Janus said, pulling Patton to the bathroom.</p><p>He sat Patton on the edge of the tub and got Patton a regular shirt and sweatpants. He turned away as Patton got changed. Once Patton had changed he started talking as he treated Patton. First he took a wet cloth and started cleaning Patton's lip.</p><p>“You realize the circumstances don't look good for you right? And I'm not going to stop asking about it until I get the truth. I'll know if you're lying.” He said.</p><p>Patton frowned. “I know.” He said as Janus put some medicated lip cream on him and went to treat his black eye.</p><p>“Well, you know how I got laid off and... we're running out of money, even with you picking up extra shifts. It's my fault so... I got a new job. One that's a little... dangerous.” Patton confessed.</p><p>“A new job? Wait, Patton are you... sleeping with people for money?” Janus asked. Patton nodded sadly.</p><p>Janus started gently applying cream to Patton's black eye. “Patton you don't have to do this.” He said.</p><p>“Yes I do Janus. We're struggling for money. I mean, you had to sell your pet snake! You loved him!” Patton said.<br/>
“Yes, I did really like J.J., but I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just let me help you find another job, this one is not safe.” Janus says.</p><p>Patton winces, “I.. fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.” He agrees.</p><p>They sit in silence for a moment, Janus tending to Patton's other bruises now.</p><p>“So do you always get so... beat up when you do this?” Janus asks.</p><p>“Oh uh, well no. Tonight was kinda... bad.” Patton said.</p><p>“Bad? How?” Janus asked, worry in his voice.<br/>
“W-well..” Patton started, his voice starting to waver, “..this guy picked me up and wanted to just do it in his car, which isn't unusual, but as we were, ya know... doing it, he started getting really rough and he choked me, a kink I guess, and I didn't like it. I told him to stop. I didn't want to continue and I'd give him the money back, but he didn't stop. It started to hurt. I kept asking him to stop but he just got more mad and started hitting me and...” Patton's lip quivered and tears gathered in his eyes.</p><p>Janus quickly pulled him into a hug. “Oh Patton...” Patton took in a shaky breath and cried into Janus' shoulder a little.</p><p>“Patton, I think you should go to the police. That man raped you.” Janus says slowly. Patton went rigid.</p><p>“What? No! I can't do that! I'm a... prostitute. That's illegal. I'll get in trouble too.” Patton said quickly.</p><p>“No you won't Patton. It doesn't matter the circumstances, you said no, and no means no.” Janus said.</p><p>“Janus please, I just want to forget about it now. Please don't tell the police. I just want to shower and go to sleep and forget it.” Patton said.<br/>
Janus thought for a moment. “Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you. And don't hesitate to ask for a therapist if you feel you need it. Don't worry about the money. Please.” Janus asked.</p><p>“Okay.” Patton said frowning.</p><p>Janus left to let Patton shower, worried about his friend. He knew Patton had a habit of hiding his bad feelings, and didn't want him to do that for this situation.<br/>
“Please take care of yourself Patton.” He whispered to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>